A Tale of Marauders
by Frunzax
Summary: This is a story of the ups and downs of a friendship, a group called the marauders and their adventures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Join Remus, James, Peter, Sirius, Lily, Maya, and Kamiya as they live through adventures and betrayal.
1. Chap 1: The Letters

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Maya and Kamiya are my own OC's

Chapter 1: The Letters

'whoosh'

The sound of the owl coming through the window was easily recognized by the members of the potter family. 11 year old James Potter looked up from his cereal to see that the owl was sitting front of him on the table, James was a little taller than most 11 year olds, and had unruly black hair, that came just down to his eyes and just to the nape of his neck, and framing his curious blue eyes were a pair of circle rimmed glasses. "huh? But I never get post" He hardly noticed the faces of glee on his parents faces, until he saw that the post was sealed with the famous Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry seal. Looked up at his parents he quickly ripped the letter open and started cheering wildly.

Dear Mr. Potter

You have been accepted to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed in this letter is your list of books and supplies that you will be required to bring to school. Please be sure to board the Hogwarts Express on Sept 1st at platform 9 3/4.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

As James hugged his parents he couldn't stop smiling, "well I should have been expecting it" he boasted "I mean, remember that one time when I accidentally blew up the vase above the fireplace? I am obviously a wizard" James dad chuckled, he was used to his antics and bragging, and he also knew that James never went a day without practicing on his broomstick "so" he said "do you think your going to try for the quidditch team in your second year?" James looked up at his dad and grinned "obviously dad, and I will probably be the best seeker Gryffindor has ever seen!" James mum sighed at this "now James" she began "you can't be too sure that you'll end up in Gryffindor, remember I was in Ravenclaw so there is a chance you could end up in that house" James laughed, probably a little too hard "come on mum! Like I'll up there, I'm a shoe-in for Gryffindor!"

"ok ok! Fine, But lets go to Diagon Alley and start shopping for your things, here is your list" She quickly pulled another letter out of the envelop before James could get to it. "Ok now we should just go ahead and go today, seeing as school starts in a few weeks" James and his dad grinned at each other, they both shared the same crazy but adorable grin, and followed James mum to the fire, Some floo powder was quickly thrown in.

"Diagon Alley!"

* * *

Halfway across Britain another boy received a letter the same as the young boy James. "Mum! Dad! I got it! I got the Hogwarts letter!" "that's great peter!" they shouted together as their boy ran downstairs. Peter was a little chubby and short, and had mousy brown hair, his brown eyes were usually full of curiosity. "congrats pete" his dad said as he patted him on the back" His mum hugged him warmly "now lets head to Diagon Alley and get your things" she said. They worked their way to the fire and flooed to the same place as young James. 

"Diagon Alley!"

* * *

A young black haired boy looked out the dusty window, and opened it just in time for a brown owl to come flying inside "took you long enough" he mumbled as he took the letter off the owls foot. The boy was also a little tall, his hair was long and went to his shoulders, it was usually hanging in his face a little. "Alright then" he said aloud as he walked downstairs, passing by the beheaded house elf plaques on the wall and the room with the family tree, silently wishing he wasn't on it. As he came into the kitchen he saw the house elf Kreacher cooking some food and his mother at the table. 

He cleared his throat, the house elf looked up for a moment before turning back to the food, but his mother took no notice. "Um" he said "I got my Hogwarts Letter along with my list of things I need to get" His mother looked up at the mention of the letter "well Sirius" she said "I hope we have another Slytherin among us" Sirius looked up "Like hell" he said bravely "I'm not going to be another Slytherin, and I hope I've made that clear" anger flashed over her eyes before quickly turning to a sympathetic look "but Sirius dear" she began "everyone in the family is Slytherin, and you should become one too" Sirius continued to glare "but what about dear Andromeda?" he asked, his mother decided to ignore this comment, but Sirius could see her eyes twitching, his cousin(and his favorite relative) had been considered a blood traitor ever since she was accepted into the Gryffindor house three years ago, a shame to the family, as his mother said. He knew that his mother would literally disown him if he was put in Gryffindor, but he hardly cared, he decided long ago that he wouldn't become another slave to the supposed 'Dark Lord' that everyone in his family preened over.

"Well then" he said as he walked to the fireplace "I'm going to Diagon Alley to get my things, try not to miss me too much" He chuckled as he stepped into the fireplace, he loved to see his mother mad, but before she could glare at him he threw the floo powder down.

"Diagon Alley!"

* * *

A young boy with scars on his face saw the owl flying towards him, when he opened up the letter his eyes opened wide in shock, but his letter was slightly different. At the bottom of the letter it said: 

P.s. Yes Mr. Lupin we are aware of your 'condition' a place will be provided for you every full moon for your transformation. We see great promise in you and do not want to miss an opportunity to teach someone like you.

"but.." Remus I thought I wouldn't get accepted, he was happy for a moment but also worried, for this young boy was plagued with the curse of the werewolf "I never thought I would get accepted, I'm glad all that studying didn't go to waste" He had been studying almost non-stop for the past few months with some of his dads old textbooks, he never went outside for fear that he would make friends with someone, he didn't want them to hate him if they found out his secret, so he avoided making friends altogether. Remus was the same height as most 11 year olds, his brown hair barely want to his shoulders, but it was almost always pulled into a ponytail, his gray eyes were usually downcast, but when he smiled they lit up nicely.

"Dad?" he said as he got inside, his dad was on the couch reading the daily prophet when his son walked in "what is it kiddo?" he asked "um, I got my letter" His dads eyes widened just like Remus's had, Remus noticed this and quickly started talking again "Dad before you say anything they did write in the letter that they would give me a place for the full moon that way I wont hurt anybody, please let me go, I want to go to Hogwarts more than anything, and I am just as scared as you are about my condition but Dumbledore said everything would be fine…. Please?" There were almost tears in young remus's eyes, and his dad noticed this "Ok" he said "But if anything happens, you are coming back home" Remus nodded "Ok lets go to Diagon Alley then" His dad said as he walked to the fireplace, and with Remus smiling more than any normal kid should, they flooed directly to Diagon Alley"

* * *

Two twin girls sat in front of a fire, staring into the flames "what are we going to do?" said one twin to the other "I don't know" said the girl "everyone's gone, and we only have inheritance to keep us alive" The other twin nodded "we just need to get to Hogwarts, then we might be better off". The first twin, known as Maya, squeezed her eyes shut and her hair changed from a long brown color to a shorter silver style, her hair came just down to her neck, and was slightly spiked, a few strands went over her eyes. It was her favorite style. Her twin Kamiya repeated the action and her hair went from the same brown color to a curly black color that went a little past her shoulders, this was her favorite style. Twin metamorphagus's were very rare, but it did happen. The two twins smiled at each other as they laid down in front of the fire, soaking in the warmth, even though it was summer, inside the house was unusually cold, in the upper rooms you could see your breath in the air, but it was hard to keep the house warm due to its enormous size and the amount of charms and spells placed on it, which the twins were unable to remove. 

A little later they were awoken by an owl tapping on the window, Maya half walked, half crawled to the window to let the annoying sleep disturbing nuisance inside. She saw that the sun was coming up and guessed that it was around 6:30 or so. She watched the owl fly around before it landed on Kamiya's back. Maya laughed as she watch Kamiya twitch in her sleep trying to get rid of the annoying thing, she soon woke up and found that the annoying 'thing' was an owl "oooo post" she said sleepily as she took the letters from the owl. One glance at the letter told Maya that the post was a little more special than a letter from Gringotts or the book store that Kamiya favored, these letters had the Hogwarts emblem on them. Kamiya and Maya squealed in delight as they quickly opened the letters. Kamiya's read:

Dear Miss Amontillado

You have been accepted to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed in this letter is your list of books and supplies that you will be required to bring to school. Please be sure to board the Hogwarts Express on Sept 1st at platform 9 3/4.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Kamiya started giggling again, and Maya raised an eyebrow "oh come on" she said "you can't be that excited! We both knew we were going to go to Hogwarts!" It was now Kamiya's turn to raise an eyebrow "oh but you weren't so sure if you were going to go, now let me look at your letter I want to see what Dumbledore said to you" Maya quickly backed off "No its my personal business" "oh come on I'm your sister" "back off!" "no!" as the two were arguing Maya was backing into a wall, but they didn't realize it until it was too late, Maya's fingers touched a silver plaque on the wall and there was a small sizzling sound and Maya immediately jerked herself from the wall and put her fingers in her mouth _Damnit! Silver, it hurts… _Her eyes were starting to water up "Oh merlin! Maya I am so sorry! Here let me see, does it hurt?" Kamiya apologized over and over as she looked at Mayas burnt fingers. "I'm fine don't worry" Maya assured "lets just go to Diagon Alley and get our stuff" Kamiya nodded and apologized one more time before heading towards the fire "so what did Dumbledore say?" she asked before stepping in and grabbing the powder "I'll tell you later" Maya said as she stepped in next to her sister.

"Diagon Alley" they said in union.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the 1st chapter, I have most of the storyline planned out, so the chapters should be done fairly quickly, unless I get caught up in costumes or something. Sorry that there wasnt much on peter, I dont like him too much but I'm still going to try and get more of him into the storyline.

Please send some reviews:)

Frunzax


	2. Chap 2: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: as everyone knows, J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, but if I owned it the 7th book would be very, very different

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

The familiar suction feeling came over James as he traveled through the floo network before landing in the fire at the floo center in Diagon Alley, he watched and tried to hold back laughter as a smaller mousy looking kid fell out of the fire and stumbled while getting up. He started walking with his parents to Madam Malkin's robe shop, looking around Diagon Alley was different now because he knew that this time he would actually buy some of the books on display in the windows and maybe get a owl from the Owl and Magical Pets Emporium shop, As he walked into the robe shop he noticed two other girls getting ready to be measured, they looked like twins except for the fact that their hair was different, he could hardly blame them, if he had a twin he would do his hair differently too, he didn't want people confusing the great James Potter with someone else. The girls saw him come in and looked at him, he had no idea who they were but he decided to be funny anyways. He winked at the both of them and the silver haired one glared at him, while the black haired one blushed and nudged the other one.

He didn't expect what was coming next "Oh Kamiya! Maya! How are you dears?" said his mum while walking towards them, James gulped, he had hoped he could just go on his way and not have to deal with the crazy silver haired one. He watched his dad also walking towards the girls and realized he would have to follow along. He walked up trying to look as dignified as he could, "you know these two mum?" he asked "Why of course I do James" she said "these are the amontillado twins, this ones kamiya" she said pointing at the black haired one "and this is Maya" she said pointing towards the silver haired girl. Kamiya spoke up "my parents knew your parents, shame we couldn't meet sooner" She extended her hand and James politely shook it _wait what does she mean by 'knew' our parents? _Before he could extend these thoughts Maya quickly stuck her hand out "pleasure to meet you" she said, and as soon as James shook her hand she turned to James parents, "it's so nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Potter" "yeah it is" chimed Kamiya "it has been almost 3 years I think" Mrs. Potter nodded "yes it has, now how are your parents doing? I haven't seen them lately either" James noticed a quick look of panic across Maya's, how could he not notice that, he had been staring at Maya's eyes for sometime now, they were now a strange amber yellow color, instead of the normal brown, James was curious as to how they were like that. Maya's eyes regained their normal color before quickly saying "We can discuss that later, Kamiya and I have an important errand to run while waiting on our robes and we have wasted a little time, We will talk another time" before James dad and mum could say anything Maya had grabbed Kamiya and rushed out the door.

"Odd" Said James as he looked at his parents, they nodded in agreement and sent James to the back of the store to be measured while they shopped for a bit.

* * *

Maya didn't stop walking until they got to Gringotts, Kamiya followed close behind "that was a close one eh?" she said as Maya nodded "but when do you thing were going to tell them?" Maya looked around a bit before she said "we will only tell them if its necessary, nobody needs to know yet, people are still watching us remember? And we wont be safe until we get to Hogwarts" Kamiya nodded, she was used to this kind of life, she did have nearly a year to adjust to it anyways "I almost wish we could be like normal 11 year olds, be like James with loving parents, and go to Hogwarts to learn, not to be protected" she said while sighing. Maya nodded "well come on lets get to the vault" she handed a goblin the key and followed him to the cart. Kamiya followed them almost unwillingly, she hated going into Gringotts vaults, it was always so dark and foreboding. The two twins stepped into the cart following the goblin, the cart moved forward, and took the path going deeper into the bank, the Amontillado's vault was a very old one, therefore it was very deep down in the bank along with some of the other older banks like the Black's and the Malfoy's. After about 20 minutes in the cart they got out in front of an old vault with the number 7593750 across the top of it, Maya gulped, she hated this part, in order to get into the family vault the vault itself had to prick your finger and test your blood. "Miss Amontillado please insert your finger into the vault" The goblin inserted the key and turned it, soon a small hole appeared in the vault, just big enough for a finger. Kamiya looked at her sister and before Maya could insert her finger she said "here let me do it, seeing as I accidentally burnt your fingers this morning" and before Maya could object she put her finger in the hole and flinched. She quickly took her finger out and glanced at the small drop of blood coming out of her finger before putting it in her mouth like her sister had done this morning "Merlin that's a bitch" she said, ignoring the look the goblin gave her apparently disapproving of her choice of language especially at her age.

The large door opened and Maya smiled at her sister before stepping in, the vault was enormous but there was more than just gold in there, family relics and items passed down were also in the vault but neither of the girls paid any attention to these as they hastily grabbed the money, although a small locket caught the attention of Maya, it was made of pure gold and was a circle shape with an eye carved in the front, the eye had a slash going through it _the family crest _Maya looked at it again _I guess it wouldn't hurt to take it. _She waited until he sisters back was turned and shoved the locket in her robe _what Kamiya doesn't know wont hurt her. _As soon as they finished collect the money in their purses they exited out of the vault and rode the cart back to the surface.

* * *

Young Peter's face flushed as he tripped coming out of the floo network, and as he struggled to get up he noticed a couple of kids were looking at him smiling _oh I hate the floo_ he thought as he dusted himself off, he was about to walk to his parents before another kid came out of the floo… crashing right into him. "AAH!" shouted peter as he fell over once more with the black haired boy on top of him, a couple more people snickered and the kid started laughing. Peters parents ran to him and helped him and the other young boy up off the floor. The stranger had stopped laughing and stuck out his hand "sorry about that mate" he said while grinning "I guess I need to be more careful" Peter shook his hand "its not a problem" the young kid grinned again "well I need to get going, thanks for the laugh" Before peter could say anything else the kid left "come on son lets get going" said his dad as he also walked to the door "we have a lot of stuff to get before we leave today" his mother nodded as her and peter walked out the door together.

Their first stop was Owl Emporium, peter looked excitedly at all the owls "can I get one mum?" he asked "of course you can dear" peter smiled and quickly pointed out a pretty brown owl with green eyes. They paid for the owl and walked back outside. Peter watched two girls about his age walk by, it looked like the silver haired girl was practically dragging the black haired girl through the crowd. _Their kinda cute, I hope their in my year_. He smiled as he and his parents continued to shop for his school things.

* * *

Sirius walked out of the floo building chuckling lightly _funny how I always seem to get in situations like that. _"Hello Diagon Alley" he said as he walked down the crowded street, right into Madam Malkin's Robe store, he saw a boy with glasses that looked his age getting measured in back, Sirius walked in back and talked with one of the staff members and also started to get measured. Deciding to make small talk with the boy so he wouldn't get bored he asked "so what's your name?" "oh it's James" the boy said "James Potter, what's yours?" Sirius decided to joke around a bit "I am the great and noble Sirius Orion Black" However James saw right through the joke and decided to turn it back on him "so your initials are S.O.B? How creative your parents are" Both boys started laughing at this. "So I'm guessing this is your first year?" James asked Sirius "yeah it is, I am hoping to get into Gryffindor even though my mother will hate me if I do, my entire family is Slytherin obsessed" James laughed "I'm also hoping to get into Gryffindor, I guess I will have to cross my fingers for you and me both"

As the boys both laughed James's mum came back "James dear your father had to go to work for a bit, small office emergency, oh and it looks like you made a friend James! How exciting" said James's mum. James had a small look of horror on his face "mum come on! I'm not a baby!" Sirius started to snicker as he stepped down off the measuring stool "Don't worry Mrs. Potter" he said almost nobly "I will watch after your precious baby at Hogwarts" James's face flushed and Mrs. Potter smiled "Thank you, and I'm sorry I haven't learned your name yet" "I'm Sirius Black" he said "soon to be a noble Gryffindor along with James here" James turned to his mum, hey mum is it alright if I spend the rest of the day here with Sirius, seeing as we have to go into the same stores and everything?" "Yes you can James I need to get some shopping done myself" James and Sirius both smiled "now you two run along I will meet up with you at 5 is that ok?" James and Sirius were almost out the door when she said that but James was able to say "yeah mum no prob!"

* * *

Remus exited out of the floo into Diagon Alley, "Well dad" he said "I never thought this day would come" His dad nodded in agreement before saying "I think congratulations are in order, now its off to the Owl Emporium" Remus started smiling "really dad?" he asked, his dad chuckled "lead the way to the bank Remus, then we can go to the Owl shop" he said. Remus started walking to the bank, which was located in the center of the Diagon Alley. He saw two girls coming out of the bank bickering about something to do with their vault being so hard to get into. Remus laughed to himself and wondered if his dad had also heard the girls, apparently he had because he also had a smile on his face.

Remus and his dad shortly exited the bank after they had retrieved their gold, and they started to walk towards the Owl Emporium. It had been a while since he had been there and there were a few new stores, a new quill store, and a witches clothing store, he tried to stay far away from that one hoping that none of the perfume would stick to his clothes. _I hate perfume_ he thought to himself _it makes my nose hurt especially when it's so strong. _Being a werewolf gave Remus extra heightened senses, which came in handy sometimes. His dad looked at him and laughed when he saw his nose scrunched up "Little to much perfume son?" he laughed. Remus nodded and was grateful when they got past the store "Look dad the Owl Emporium is just up ahead" Remus started walking a little faster with his dad right behind him.

When they got into the store, Remus almost immediately started looking at all the owls while his dad went to look at owl supplies and such. Remus gulped, the place was huge, how was he supposed to pick one owl out of the nearly hundred there. Remus looked around and saw a pretty snow white owl with some gray feathers looking at him. The owl had beautiful yellow eyes, and a gray beak, Remus went to the owl's cage and picked it up, the owl reminded him of a werewolf almost "well this made things a lot easier" he said under his breath. He looked around the shop and saw the two girls again, they were also looking at owls, Remus was able to get a good look at them _they must be twins _he thought, the silver haired one looked at him and he all of a sudden realized he was staring, he tried to look away but the girl smiled at him and nudged his sister and started walking towards him. "That owls really pretty, I love her feathers" Said the silver haired sister "yeah she is really beautiful" the other sister agreed. Remus's face flushed, it was nice how two girls were talking to him "t-thanks" he was able to say "I thought it would take forever to pick an owl and then I saw this one, your right she is pretty" The two girls nodded and smiled at him.

"So" said the black haired twin "what's your name?" Remus smiled "Oh I'm Remus Lupin, and you guys are?" The silver haired twin spoke before her sister could "I'm Maya" she said "and this is my sister Kamiya, were going into our first year in Hogwarts, I'm guessing you are too?" Remus nodded "yeah I just got the letter this morning and me and my dad flooed over here" Maya started to notice all of the scars and scratches on the boy _I wonder what happened to him _she thought "so you want to help us pick out our owls?" Kamiya asked, "um sure why not, I'm just waiting on my dad now anyways"

The trio started walking around the shop, exchanging small study tips and wondering what house they were going to be in "Me and my sister both hope to be in Gryffindor even though our family is Slytherin based, it would be nice to break the family tradition" said Kamiya, Remus chuckled at this "My dad was in Gryffindor and I hope to be in there too" Maya watched the two of them talk for a bit until a pretty ginger colored owl caught her eye, she walked over to it and saw that it had really pretty black eyes "Hey guys what do you think of this one?" Remus and Kamiya walked over to where Maya was and looked at the ginger owl "its really pretty" said Kamiya and Remus together. Maya smiled, happy that she was finally able to make a friend, it had pretty much just been here and her sister all their life, they weren't permitted to make friends, and their parents didn't even want them going to Hogwarts. Soon after Maya found her owl Kamiya found a pretty black owl with a few white feathers. The trio spent the rest of the day buying their supplies after Remus had introduced the twins to his dad.

"Well I guess there's only one shop left to go to" sighed Kamiya, all of them were getting tired from walking around, and their bags were really heavy from all the supplies, clothes, potions supplies, and books. "Yeah who knew you could actually get tired from shopping" joked Maya while Remus laughed. The three kids had bonded and all of them agreed to meet on the train on their way to Hogwarts. "Well here we are" said Remus "Olivanders" the three kids walked in followed by Remus's dad. "Welcome, welcome" a cheery elder man stepped out from behind a shelf of wands "I am so glad you could come to my shop today" Kamiya looked at the man before whispering to Maya "little friendly eh?" the two girls giggled while Remus stepped forward "I would like to buy a wand" he said to the man who was apparently Mr. Olivander "Of course, of course" the wand maker replied to Remus before walking in back, it was a few minute before Mr. Olivander returned carrying a box "Try this one m'boy" he said as he took the wand out of the box and handed it to Remus, Remus shook the wand and levitated a flower pot off of the desk "perfect, it's a 15 inch holly with a unicorn hair core, just right for you" said Mr. Olivander "now who's next?" Kamiya walked up almost shyly, and he took a look at her before disappearing behind the shelves once more, he came back a few minutes later carrying another box, he gave the wand to Kamiya and she gave it a wave, turning Mr. Olivanders hair pink "Nicely done miss" he said while he chuckled and used his wand to change his hair back "that is a 14 inch willow with a dragon heartstring, and now it is your turn miss" he said looked at Maya, as she walked forward his eyes surveyed her _how much does this man know? _At that moment Kamiya's wand jumped, setting some papers on Mr. Olivanders desk on fire "Well then" he said while Remus laughed and Maya tried not to, however Kamiya was horrified "I'm sorry" she said "I didn't mean to do that the wand did it on its own" Olivander quickly put the fire out "Its no problem at all, you just need a different wand seeing as my calculations were incorrect" He looked at the two twins "would you girls follow me to the back for a moment? It wont take long" Kamiya nodded and Maya looked slightly suspicious, she turned towards Remus who was looking at his wand with his dad "We will be back in a sec" she said while Remus nodded and she turned to follow her sister.

They walked past shelves filled with wands, and passed Mr. Ollivanders work table, Maya and Kamiya could see the different cores on the table, they walked through a door into a dark room "what?" said Maya, Mr. Olivander clapped his hands and the light came on revealing a small room with a table in the middle of it. On the table were five different wands, Mr. Olivander picked up two identical black ones off the table before turning towards Maya and Kamiya "In my hands I have two very special wands, they are twin wands, very rare to find, and the core itself is also something rare" "well what is it?" Kamiya spoke up "ah" he said "the core's of these wands are werewolf hairs" Maya flinched while he continued "and the hairs are dipped in silver" Maya and Kamiya both shared the same shocked looks on their faces and Mr. Olivander handed them the wands. Maya looked at him "why are you giving these to us?" she asked, Olivander looked into her eyes "that is something you must find out for yourself"

Maya, Remus, and Kamiya all exited the shop with their new wands "I cant believe it!" said Kamiya "were finally going to go to Hogwarts!"

* * *

James and Sirius had spent the day shopping for their school supplies and taking stops at Zonko's. James mum had come to take him home, so Sirius had nothing left to do than to head back home himself.

He flooed back home and came across his mom who was busy talking to Regulus about the importance of being in Slytherin. His mother glared at him, obviously hoping he would understand. Sirius shook his head, and walked upstairs carrying his packages, and his new owl. When he got to his room he quickly threw his stuff on his already messy bed and set the owl cage on his desk. Sirius looked at the owl, it was a normal brown owl, but it had a few gray feathers on its wings. Sirius opened the cage and allowed the owl to perch on his arm "I think I'll call you mystere" he said to himself.

* * *

Peter had flooed back to his home, and after thanking his parents went to his room to begin getting everything ready for Hogwarts. "Only two more weeks" he said to his owl. Peter had decided to name the owl jade because of her eyes. Jade's eyes followed him around the room while he continued to pack and prepare everything.

* * *

This was a fun chapter, I was able to include a little more detail of the marauders this time around, lily and snape will be introduced in the fourth chapter.

Please review!!

Frunzax


	3. Chap 3: Two Weeks

Disclaimer: I just found out that there is no possible for me to own Harry Potter and rewrite the 7th book because it all belongs to J.K.R -starts crying on the floor-

Chapter 3: Two Weeks

It had been a week since Kamiya and Maya had hung out with Remus at Diagon Alley, and both girls were eagerly waiting for school to start. However one more obstacle remained the full moon.

Maya and Kamiya sat on the floor in front of the fire as they had done when they received their letters, it was their favorite place to hang out because the fire was always so inviting. It was almost 6 pm and the girls were busy reading and playing with their owls and reading. "This Defense Against the Dark Arts book is really fascinating" Maya mumbled aloud while Kamiya mumbled back "Yeah and this Hogwarts A History book is pretty cool too". Kamiya was petting her owl, she had decided to name him nomad, and Maya's owl was up on the couch sleeping, Maya had decided to call her owl Siral. Kamiya looked at her sister with a worried look on her face, the full moon was tonight _I hate how she has to go through so much pain without me by her side _she thought _I hate it how I cant help her just standby and listen to her go through everything_. Maya started to flinch and her eyes changed to a amber color like the day she met James, but this time her pupil had turned to a slit shape in her eye. Kamiya watched her sister for a moment "its time isn't it?" she asked, Maya nodded, "ok" continued Kamiya "lets get you to the room"

The two girls traveled through the mansion, Maya flinching with every step, they continued walking like this until they came to a large metal door, Kamiya opened the door and allowed Maya to walk in first. The room was very large and completely made of metal, there were wooden crates scattered throughout the room, but most of them were torn to pieces, the ceiling was made of glass, allowing the light from the setting sun inside, but Kamiya knew that it would soon let in the light from the full moon. Kamiya looked back at her sister and saw that her ears were starting to point, and her teeth and nails were starting to become pointy. Kamiya had tears in her eyes, and Maya noticed this "don't worry" she said "I'll be fine" Kamiya nodded. Maya started getting undressed and within a few minutes the last bit of sun was shinning on her naked body. "you need to get out of here" Maya said "nightfall is almost here and I don't want you in here when it comes, we cant risk anything" Kamiya nodded and said "but I wish there was someway I could stay with you, I hate that you have to do this by yourself" Maya just bowed her head, she started to flinch and suddenly her entire body was covered in scars, Kamiya started to back out _I hate seeing her like this, she can cover her scars with her metamorphing, but at times like these… _Night had come "Get out!" screamed Maya, Kamiya ran for the door as she heard her sister let out a scream, the last thing she saw when she closed the door was Maya on the ground screaming in pain. Kamiya sat down beside the door, as the screaming continued, a few moments later there was silence, then a long howl.

* * *

On the other side of London Remus awaited the full moon. His father had prepared a room for him in the basement for his transformations. Remus's dad sat outside the door as Remus waited. He saw through a small opening in the brick wall that the sun was moments away from setting, and he could already see the moon in the sky waiting for the darkness to release it. Remus was naked except for a sheet wrapped around him, the sheet had large tears in it and holes were ripped through it, he had used this sheet for a while now for his transformations. _I can feel myself already changing, the pain will come soon_ he looked at the door and knew that his dad was waiting outside _I'm so glad that dad helps me with this and that he isn't afraid of me_ "dad" he shouted, he heard his dad shift outside "yeah Remus" he asked, Remus kept quiet for a moment before saying "thanks" but before he could hear his dads reply, sun went down and the moon was shinning on him _its time _a few moments later pain started rippling through his body.

* * *

James was looking at his half packed trunk, he looked for a few moments then shrugged his shoulders and flopped on the bed "I can finish that later" he looked over at his new owl, he was a tawny owl with bright green eyes, James had decided to name him dagor. He smiled remembering how his new friend Sirius had asked him in the store why he would want to name his owl dagor. _Because it's a cool name _James rolled over _well what kind of name is mystere then? _ James laughed and got off the bed "Well I think you deserve to go hunting, being cooped up in my room must be pretty boring" He opened the window and allowed Dagor to fly outside. But as dagor flew out, Sirius's owl flew in carrying a letter. James took the letter and opened it hoping it wasn't pranked or something. 

James

Meet me on the train?

Seriously Sirius

James read through the short letter, and five seconds later grabbed his ink and quill and wrote a reply underneath Sirius's writing.

Seriously Sirius

Of course, see you then

The Great and Noble James

James sent the owl off with his reply, only a week left till he got to go to Hogwarts, and the anticipation was already killing him.

* * *

Maya woke up on the floor of the room with a major headache, she felt a blanket on top of her and felt bandages on her _thank merlin for Kamiya, she must have come in here when I went back to normal and helped me._ Maya saw a change of clothes on the floor and quickly put them on, it was cold in that room. _Wow look at all the damage I made _more of the crates had been busted open and she could see tufts of fur hanging off some of the pieces. _It must be so hard for Kam to come in here in the mornings._

Maya felt like crap when she left the room, but quickly cheered up when she finally made it to the kitchen. Kamiya had made a breakfast of eggs and bacon, Maya's favorite thing to eat after the night of the full moon. "geez" said Maya as she walked to the table "walking here tired me out, you would think that if werewolves made this place that they would at least make the kitchen closer to the room" Kamiya couldn't help but smile at this "I guess your right, they must have not been thinking properly, but it is a pretty big house so I guess it takes forever to get anywhere" Kamiya set a plate full of food in front of Maya "now stop talking and eat up, you need to get your strength back" Maya smiled "thanks Kami you're a lifesaver" Kamiya laughed, Maya had dubbed her Kami after complaining that her name was too long and was too much effort to say.

It didn't take long for Maya to finish eating "your cooking is amazing for an 11 year old" she said while Kamiya laughed "well yeah you and I are a little different than most 11 year olds" Maya's stopped smiling for a moment "Well you and I have been through a lot Kami, more than most adults out there" Kamiya nodded in agreement. It was silent at the table for a moment

"Maya I've been thinking"

"about?"

"well um just promise you wont get mad at me when I ask you this"

Maya looked into her sisters eyes "ok I promise"

Tears welled up in Kamiya's eyes "I hate having to see you go through your transformations by yourself, it torture to me because I'm your twin and twins are supposed to be there for each other right?"

"Kami what are you getting at?"

"I want you to bite me"

There was complete silence, Maya stared at her sister not sure what to do or say. Kamiya just hung her head for a little while, but when she looked back at her sister and her eyes were full of tears.

"Maya"

"NO!"

"Maya please I hate seeing you go through that"

"I SAID NO!"

Maya jumped out of her chair and ran out of the room.

"Maya…"

Kamiya hung her head and started to clear the table.

* * *

This chapter was a little shorter than the others, sorry. It was interesting writing about the transformations, I will include more background about Maya and Kamiya in later chapters but right now its all "hush hush mystery mystery" lol. I also included a bit more emotion in this one. DUN DUN DUUUUN!! Look for lily and snape in the next chapter, I am still working on it, but I will have it done within the next few days;) so review until then!!! 

Frunzax


	4. Chap 4: The Hogwarts Express

disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, I just borrow the characters every so often...

Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express

Remus was glad to be finally leaving for Hogwarts, after the last full moon his dad had helped him pack for Hogwarts. As Remus walked through Kings Cross station he gave his new owl a treat, he had decided to name her moonlight, he had written to Maya and Kamiya to tell them this but his owl returned without letters and he had not heard from them since _I just hope I can see them on the train. _He followed his dad through the station till they got to platforms nine and ten.

* * *

Maya and Kamiya haven't talked to each other all week except when necessary, Maya had been furious with Kamiya since that conversation…

flashback

"_I cant believe you! Why would you want to be a werewolf! Do you know what I had to go through to make sure you were kept safe?!!?"_

_Maya continued to scream at Kamiya_

"_After all that you want to just give up? I don't want you suffering like me, I don't want you to have to be cursed, why would you even ask me that?!?! I had to go through hell to make sure that the others left you alone, you are lucky enough to not be like me!"_

_Kamiya hung her head down "I'm sorry" was all she said before she left the room_

As they pushed their trolleys through Kings Cross they tried not to meet each others eye. It was hard for both of them to not be talking to each other, they had been together all their lives, only separated during the full moon. They came to platforms nine and ten "um" said Kamiya "where's nine and three quarters?" Maya shrugged her shoulders and looked around, the place was crowded with muggles, she didn't see anyone who looked like a wizard until…

"Hey guys!"

"Remus!" the girls shouted together

Remus Lupin pushed his trolley towards them "I was hoping I would see you guys here, I didn't get a letter back from you" Kamiya shook her head "sorry about that we were so busy over the past few days we didn't have time to respond, but at least you're here now" Maya looked at Mr. Lupin "excuse me" she said "but how do we get to platform nine and ¾?" Mr. Lupin chuckled "don't worry it's a little confusing for all first time students, now all you need to do is run straight towards the wall between platforms nine and ten" Maya and Kamiya just stared "you have got to be kidding me?" Kamiya asked "We'll run straight into the wall" Remus took that moment to start running towards the wall, while the twins held their breath expecting a collision, then Remus disappeared "huh?" the twins said together. Mr. Lupin gave Maya and Kamiya a small push "now you two try" he said. Both girls faced the wall and Maya looked at her sister "ok" she said "now in case we die I'm sorry I got mad at you" Kamiya had the largest smile on her face at this point "and I'm sorry too" she said "now lets do this".

Both girls ran at the wall and braced themselves for an impact, none came, instead they found themselves in a whole other station with a scarlet steam engine in front of them. "Wow it's the Hogwarts Express!" said Kamiya "of course it is what else would it be" said Remus walking behind them, this caused Kamiya to jump "Remus don't scare me like that!" she shouted as Maya and Remus started laughing, Lupins dad came up beside them "Come on kids the trains about to leave" he said while leading them to an open door. The trio quickly unloaded their things, Kamiya and Maya said goodbye to Mr. Lupin before walking inside and worked on finding a compartment. Remus turned to his dad "I'll write ok" his dad nodded before pulling him into a hug "I'll miss you" he said before turning loose of his son "I'll miss you too dad" said Remus "and don't worry about me, Dumbledore will take care of everything, and I have some cool friends who will help" Mr. Lupin chuckled "those girls are really special, make sure you keep your eye on them, watch their back and in return you will have some really great friends"

The train started to pull away and Remus quickly stepped inside and waved to his dad as the train moved away.

* * *

Sirius was walking through Kings Cross, his mother wasn't with him and Sirius was grateful for that. He and James had made plans to meet up before heading to the train and he really didn't want to be embarrassed by his mother in front of his new friend. "Oi Sirius!" a loud and slightly annoying voice interrupted his thoughts as he whipped around to see who it was, James was standing next to platforms nine and ten grinning widely with his parents beside him. Sirius pushed his trolley towards them as James quipped "never thought you were gonna get here mate, thought you had gotten lost or something" Sirius laughed "not lost" he said "just momentarily sidetracked" he was of course referring to his mother threatening him this morning that if he didn't get into Slytherin he would be a shame to the family. James clapped Sirius on the back "and now my lovely parents will show us how to get to 9 and ¾ right mum?" Sirius saw James mum smile at him "Alright now" she said "all you have to do is run straight towards the wall between platforms nine and ten" both boys looked at her as if she had grown an extra head "well ok then" said James "but if I die then don't expect me to not haunt you guys for the rest of my life" James's dad laughed "James your not going to die, now just start heading towards the platform. Sirius looked at James "on the count of three?" "yeah" "ok then 1, 2, 3!" both boys went for the platform and soon found themselves in front of another train "woah" said Sirius "that's some cool magic!"

James's parents came behind them and started pushing them toward the train, out of the corner of his eye James saw the twins he had met in Diagon alley boarding the train with another guy _I will have to bother them later_ he thought as he quickly kissed his mum goodbye and gave his dad a hug "Don't worry about me, I'll only get in enough trouble to get a couple of detentions" Before his parents could argue he jumped on the train with Sirius "To Hogwarts!" he said as he waved goodbye to his mum and dad. When he could no longer see them he went and started to look for a compartment with Sirius.

"Oof!" James suddenly ran into another kid who had just finished saying goodbye to his parents. "So sorry!" the kid squeaked as he struggled to get up, James recognized him as the kid who tripped out of the floo in Diagon Alley, apparently Sirius recognized him too because as soon as he helped James up he talked to the kid "well we meet again! I figured I would run into you again sooner or later" James had smoothed out his shirt and said "you know this guys" the kid nodded as Sirius started to laugh "I accidentally landed on him when I came out of the floo at Diagon Alley, quite comical really" the kids face turned red as Sirius turned to him "I never got your name did I" he asked "oh" said the kid "My name is Peter, Peter Pettigrew" Sirius clapped Peter on the back nearly knocking the poor guy over "well nice to meet you peter, I'm Sirius, and this guy here is Jamsie" James glared at Sirius "hey you don't have the authority to call me jamsie, its just James" Sirius pouted "drat" he said "that makes me wish I was your mum then I could call you that all day long!" This caused the three boys to laugh. "so do you want to find a compartment with us?" said James as he looked at Peter "yeah that would be great" responded peter as he followed the two guys down the hallway, but most of the compartments were full, they looked for a while before finally finding an empty one.

* * *

"Remus" Kamiya said in a whiny voice "you took too long saying goodbye to your dad, now all the compartments are full" Remus sighed as they passed yet another full compartment "well I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna see my dad for a long time, I wanted to actually say goodbye properly" Maya looked up ahead "look up there" she said pointing towards the back "those three guys just snagged an empty one, lets see if we can sit with them" Kamiya and Remus both nodded and followed Maya towards the compartment. When they approached it they heard a loud laugh and then

BAM!!!

It sounded like a small explosion in the compartment, Maya fearing the worst yanked open the door and looked inside. What she saw was very comical, three boys covered in soot surround what looked like an exploded package, Remus appeared behind her along with Kamiya "What the bloody hell was that!" she yelled, a couple other people had stuck their heads outside their compartment to find out before shaking their heads and retreating back inside. Maya trying to hold back laughter quickly said "so mind if we sit with you guys?" the three boys looked at each other and finally realized what they looked like, but the shorter one was finally able to speak "yeah sure" he said while still giggling. Remus, Maya walked in while Kamiya stayed put "but what if they blow something up again?" Maya quickly grabbed her arm "come on, all the other compartments are full, just deal with it".

They sat down with Remus next to the shorter one Kamiya beside him and Maya across from them in between the two taller boys. Everyone was quiet for a minute before Kamiya whipped out her wand "this is getting annoying" she said as she pointed her wand at the guy next to the window beside Maya, the boy flinched as he stared at her wand "scourgify" said Kamiya before he could object all of a sudden the boys face was clean. "Much better" said Kamiya as she did the same thing to the other two boys, Maya looked at the boy who was beside her next to the door "James?" she said at the same time as her sister, James started to laugh "I was wondering when you two were going to recognize me, let me introduce you to my friends" he said as he pointed at Peter "this is Peter Pettigrew and this guy" he said pointing at Sirius "is Sirius Black". The boy named Sirius Black smiled wide and Peter smiled with him as James continued "Guys this is Maya" he said as he pointed at her "and this is Kamiya her twin sister" "I knew it" said Sirius "that's cool how you guys are twins" before Sirius could continue James said to Remus "sorry I don't know your name" Remus looked up from his owl who was currently in her cage on his lap "oh I'm Remus Lupin" he said, "well" said Sirius "now that we all know each other how about a game of exploding snap?" Maya jumped at this "Awesome!" she said "I'll probably beat all of you at it though" "bring it on!" shouted James as he grabbed the game out of his bag.

They continued Playing the game for most of the game, Kamiya, Remus, and Peter all stopped after a while though because Maya was keeping to her word and 'pwning' as she called it, all of them, James and Sirius were still playing hoping to beat her. After a while the compartment door opened and a redhead stuck her head in, Maya could see a kid behind her with really greasy black hair. "Could you guys keep it down in here? They noise is getting really annoying" James had a weird look on his face _uh oh_ thought Maya _here he goes_. "sure we'll keep it down" He said standing up "If you will tell me your name" the girl rolled her eyes "it's lily" she said "lily evans, now will you guys please keep it down?" James looked at Sirius and Maya, they were covered in residue from the exploding game pieces, and over at Remus, Kamiya who had looked up from their books and Peter who had been watching the game for a while. "sure why not" said James, Lily was about to leave with her friend before Sirius stopped her "Hey who's your friend?" he asked, the kid glared at him some of his greasy hair hanging in his face "I'm Severus Snape" he said as he turned and walked away, Lily mouthed a quick 'I'm sorry' before following him. Maya was still glaring at the now closed door "that kids a slimy git" said James "I agree" said Maya "I think we should call him snivillus" at that Sirius was on the floor laughing "Snivillus ha Snape snicker that's bloody brilliant!" He was able to choke out between laughs. Kamiya and Remus rolled their eyes and peter laughed with them, Maya started to poke her twin "Come on Kami!" she said "even you must find that funny" Sirius had gotten off the floor at this point "Kami?" he said "well that's a lot easier to say than Kamiya!" Maya laughed "that's the reason I gave her that nickname" she said looking at her sister "your name is just too damn long".

"Anything off the trolley dears?" a lady had stopped outside their door pushing a trolley filled with treats and snacks. Maya and Kamiya quickly dug through their pockets for their money, the guys did the same as well. When Maya pulled her gold out she didn't realize that the locket fell out, she had been keeping it by her since she found it at Gringotts, Remus noticed it though, and picked it up, he put it in his pocket so he could pay the lady for his treats. By the time the lady had left the six of them had a rather large pile of treats in their lap, save for Remus, "you guys are going to rot your teeth out eating all of that" he said as he opened up his chocolate frog package, he only had a small pile on his lap, consisting mainly of chocolate. Maya glared at Remus as she opened up her fizzing whizbees "Oh I wouldn't be talking" she said "it looks like you're a bit of a chocoholic" Remus grinned before biting the head off his chocolate frog. Kamiya looked out the window and watched the fields and trees fly by "wanna know what we should do?" she said with a slight mischievous look in her eyes, Maya noticed this "Oh what prank are you planning my dear sister?" The girls both grinned at each other before they both said together "chocolate frogs in snivillus's compartment" All four boys looked at them with confusion etched on their faces.

"what?" asked Maya "Don't you think that would be funny?"

"no its just that, well um" said Remus

"you two just did the freaky twin thing" Sirius joined in

"yeah like where you two read each others minds and say the same thing" put in James

Peter nodded "yeah it's kinda freaky"

Maya and Kamiya both started to laugh "well you might want to get used to it" said Kamiya "because were going to be doing it a lot" said Maya finishing her sisters sentence on queue. "Woah!" shouted peter "you did it again!" everyone in the compartment started to laugh together, Kamiya, Remus, and Peter all had small chuckling laughs, James had his own signature booming laugh, and Maya and Sirius shared the same weird barking laugh. "so who wants to prank the greasy haired kid?" Sirius said while the others tried to calm down "I do!" chimed Maya and Kamiya together "I've got a lot of chocolate frogs" said James "now lets go set them loose in his compartment" Remus shook his head "come on guys lets not start off on the wrong foot, we don't need to be making enemies yet" Maya shrugged "come on Remy its just a harmless prank" Remus looked at her _Remy?_ "oh well I guess I cant stop you" Maya, Sirius, James, and Kamiya left the compartment leaving Remus and Peter behind "my mum doesn't want me getting in trouble" said peter as he dug into his candy again.

Kamiya snuck behind the others as they made their way to lily and snapes compartment, silently wondering how much trouble they would get in. When they made it there James waved his hand to signal everyone to gather around the door, Sirius was directly in front, James was to the left of him, and Maya was on the right, Kamiya was behind them with the bag of chocolate frogs _our parents would be so thrilled to see what we have been spending our money on_ she thought sarcastically. Chatter could be heard inside the compartment, but none of them had a chance to hear what they were talking about for James had ripped open the compartment and started throwing frogs in. Maya and Sirius followed up by throwing the frogs in their hands and Kamiya threw the bag in allowing it to burst open setting all the magical candy free. Lily and Snapes look of horror were barely visible due to the amount of chocolate frogs flying around, but Lily's scream could be heard when James slammed the door shut and ran for it with the others following closely behind him.

Peter and Remus jumped as the others collapsed into their apartment, collapsed meaning as soon as James made it through the door Sirius ran into him knocking him over and Maya and Kamiya follow through by tripping over both of them with Maya landing right on Sirius somewhat squishing James and Kamiya landing right on poor Remus. "W-what the hell?" sputtered Remus as he looked at the girl lying on his lap laughing like crazy, the others soon joined in leaving Remus and Peter with very confused looks on their faces. "So you guys actually did it?" peter asked as he looked at the three people dog piled on the floor, Sirius was the only one able to squeeze out a yes as he continued to laugh with Maya lying on top of him. A few moments later James started to writhe around "cant…. Breath…. Too…. Heavy!" Maya and Sirius exchanged glances as they quickly got off James, most of the laughter had subdued but it was still hard to take James lying on the floor gasping for air seriously. "Are you ok?" Kamiya asked as James started to cough while still trying to breath. "Oh no!" shouted Sirius "our beloved leader is dying! Quick! We must take whatever belongings he has and let him die peacefully on the train, and he shall live on in memory when we use his stuff!" the death glare that James shot at Sirius was very evil, Maya and Kamiya just laughed at them both. "Well James" said Remus "If you are done dying, we need to get changed into our robes, we are almost there" sure enough when the others looked out the window a large castle was looming in the distance, coming closer every second.

Hogwarts…..

* * *

Hope you guys like that chapter;) I was able to put lily and snape in, and you can tell that james is already starting his crush on lilyflower. I will try and get the next chapter up by this weekend, which will include the sorting, the feast, and maybe time in the common room. So keep reading! and please review!!!

Frunzax


	5. Chap 5: Boats, Squids, and Spats

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update, but unfortunately I have a life outside of the computer(lol) Work and school have kept me busy these past few weeks along with preparing for cons and such. But I finally finished the next chapter of my story and here it is for the world to see!

* * *

Chapter 5: Boats, Squids, and Spats

Maya and Kamiya looked out the window as the castle came closer, the others were crowding behind them trying to get a better look "Sirius!" Kamiya yelled "Your stepping on my foot!" "No that's Remus's foot!" "sorry!" as the others were fighting Maya continued to look out the window _I never thought I would see this place_ she thought to herself, and smile forming across her face, Maya backed away from the window, accidentally knocking peter over "sorry peter!" she said as she helped him up. "Ow!" A chocolate frog had suddenly hit James face, the others looked towards the door to see a red faced lily standing there, with a chocolate frog tangled in her hair "if you ever attempt something that stupid again, you will pay" she said with a tint of hatred in her voice. "aw come on" said James "it was a simple prank, no need to get mad" James was dangling the chocolate frog in the air "its not like it hurt anyone" Lily glared at him and James smiled back at her, which caused her to smile slightly before her face turned back into its sour demeanor. Kamiya walked towards lily "I guess your right" she said as she turned around staring at the rest of the group "we shouldn't have done that" Kamiya winked at the group, Maya caught it but the others didn't, "come on lily, lets go" Kamiya said as she grabbed the frog out of lily's hair and threw it at the others.

"What the bloody hell!?!" yelled Sirius as soon as Kamiya left "It was her bloody idea in the first place!" James, Peter and Remus all listened to Sirius's rant while Maya started to chuckle. The others heard her and looked at her like she had an extra head "why are you laughing?" asked peter, the question everyone else wanted answered. "Oh don't worry guys" said Maya as she looked at their confused faces "she's obviously planning something, that's why she winked, you guys must have not noticed it". Maya saw an 'oh' forming on the boys faces. But before they could say anything else the train slowed to a stop, they had finally arrived at Hogwarts.

As Maya and others quickly threw their robes on and grabbed their trunks, Kamiya was talking with lily and serverus. "so you're a muggleborn huh?" Kamiya asked lily as she helped serverus get his trunk down "uhuh, I didn't even know I was a muggleborn until serverus told me about it" Kamiya looked at serverus "I'm guessing you saw her using magic right?" she asked him as the trunk plopped on the ground, serverus nodded "Yeah I saw her use it and she was starting to freak out her sister so I explained it to her and told her about Hogwarts and about our world" Lily smiled and looked towards Kamiya "Sev was the first wizard friend I ever had, and now you're my second" Kamiya blushed and suddenly felt bad for the prank she was planning _lily is really a sweet girl I would hate to prank her and have her hate me, I don't have any other friends, Maya is the only friend I have. _Kamiya smiled back at the two "thanks lily, I'm going to head back to my compartment and grab my stuff, so I guess I'll see you later" sev and lily nodded "ok see you"

When Kamiya walked in the compartment she found her trunk on the ground and Maya sitting on top of it "the boys went ahead to save a boat, haha turns out you have to ride a boat across the lake to get to Hogwarts who knew?" Kamiya laughed at her sister "well if you had read Hogwarts a history you would have found that out" both girls laughed as they dragged their trunks out of the train, and they could see Sirius standing there waving like a madman. "Look at him, doesn't he realize people are staring?" Maya could see what her sister said was the truth, people were looking at Sirius with odd looks on there faces, but Sirius oblivious to them all continued to wave at the two girls trying to get them to the crowd growing by the dock.

"Well that took you guys long enough!" Sirius proclaimed as soon as the girls reached him "were you guys throwing a party or something?" Kamiya laughed at Sirius and Maya stuck her tongue out at him "as a matter of fact we were Sirius" said Maya smartly "while you were waiting out here for us for close to five minutes we were throwing a mad celebration on the train, and there are kids still on there unable to get up from all the fun they had at our mad party" Mayas voice was dripping with sarcasm unfortunately even with Kamiyas constant laughter poor peter wasn't able to pick up on it "Hey why waqsnt I invited!" he said as he walked to where the girls and a grinning Sirius were standing. This caused the entire group to burst into laughter while the crowd forming on the dock still continued to stare at them and those who had heard the little chat were also chuckling.

"A'RIGHT FIRS' YEARS, COMON OVER ERE!" The laughter of the group was broken up by the booming voice of a man who looked like a half giant. The giant of a man walked over to them and looked at James who had just caught up with the others along with Remus. "So are ye James Potter?" The giant asked, James puffed out his chest "yes that's me" he replied a little too boldly. The giant released a booming laughed and looked James square in the eye "Ye pap warned me bout ye, now don't try ne funny business" James tried to suppress as chuckle as the Giant walked away. The giant walked to the edge of the dock and rang a small bell, as soon as the noise of the bell died down small whirlpools appeared randomly in the lake, most of the were already at the edge of the dock looking at the lake. Maya quickly pushed her way to the front while the others followed her, they accidentally bumped into Snape and Lily along the way but didn't even bother say anything, by the time they got to the front small boats were already coming out of the whirlpools. The boats were made of wood and didn't appear to have any oars but they still made their way to the dock. "Arigh then!" the giant boomed loudly "Listen up firs years! Me name is Hagrid, and I'll be the one escoerten ye across the lake ere in these boats, any questions?" The giant known as Hagrid beamed at the students, nobody appeared to want to oppose Hagrid so one by one they quickly got into the boats. As soon as one boat was filled it moved away from the dock, allowing an empty one to take its place.

When it came to James and Sirius they quickly jumped in and made way for Lupin and Peter, Remus being the polite one held out his hand for Kamiya to help her in, but Maya with a little bit of pride refused his hand and jumped in without any help and sat between James and Sirius. Remus was slightly miffed by her reaction but said nothing, the boat left the dock with the six friends rocking slightly and took its position waiting with the other full boats. "Hey isn't that Snape and Lily on that boat over there?" James said pointing toward a boat 4 boats away from them "Yeah it is" said Kamiya peering in the direction James was pointing in. "Too bad there so far away" Sirius sighed "we cant prank them from all the way over here" Peter chuckled and looked over to were lily was "Lily is pretty though why do you guys want to prank her" James had a sudden look of irritation on his face and for a moment it looked like he was going to snap at peter, but before he could say anything Sirius butted in "Its not really Lily we're after" he said "we're more after snivillus than anything" Maya and Kamiya both shared the same concerned glance "why do we have to go after him anyways?" asked Kamiya "he's actually pretty nice once you get to know him" Sirius and James looked at her as if she had suddenly sprouted tentacles "what do you mean nice?" asked James as he smiled "He a dark arts freak, which in my book is bad" Maya glared at James "Well in my book that doesn't mean anything, I don't get why your so weirded out about the dark arts, are you scared of it or something?" Mayas accusation did not go well with James "Hey I'm not scared! I just know about the consequences of the dark arts!" The discussion was getting more and more heated "Well just because you have heard stories about the bad dark art users doesn't mean every single dark arts user is bad! Your just prejudice about the whole thing and you need to get your head out of your arse!" James glared at her "I'm not prejudiced about it! I just know that all dark art users are bad! Look at Sirius's family!" Sirius flinched he didn't particularly enjoy being brought into the argument between them "Sirius's Family has nothing to do with it! Your just backed into a corner and cant find a proper argument because your wrong!" James started to stutter "W-Well what do you know about dark arts anyways! What family secrets are you hiding little miss I-Know-Everything!" Kamiya flinched at this and peter stood there petrified, the look Maya was giving James at that moment made it seem like she was about to strangle him, Remus choose that moment to jump in "Ok guys this is still our first day, no need to start fighting already, now truce?" James and Maya turned away from each other "No way!" they both said, each of them as stubborn as the other. Remus sighed "Ok guys truce or I hex you into the next oblivion" Kamiya laughed at this and so did Peter, Sirius joined in a moment later and James and Maya both couldn't help but laugh. "Remus! Who knew you could threaten someone like that!" said Maya when she stopped laughing "Yeah who would have thought some one like you could think like that" James added. James held out his hand to Maya "Ok fine truce" he said, Maya quickly shook his hand "truce"

The group was still lightly laughing when the boats lurched forward, setting them off balance nearly making Peter fall out, Sirius quickly grabbed him "Pay attention pete, otherwise the squid might get you" Peter gulped and looked into the nearly black lake. The others took in their surroundings, it was now nightfall and they could see the castle lights in front of them, and the light of the moon brought out the shape of the boats and the giant Hagrid leading them. It was a breathtaking sight, Kamiya and Maya were doing their share of "oohs" and "ahhs" while the boys just looked onward. James and Sirius quickly took advantage of everyone's distractions and started to wildly rock the boat. The girls started screaming at them to stop and Remus also tried to get them to stop. "Guys this isn't funny!" shouted Kamiya, the people in the other boats were starting to take notice and were pointing at them "Stop it you two! Your going to make us flip!" Shouted Remus as the boat nearly tipped over, Peter hung onto the boat for his life "guys if we fall in the squids going to get us!" he shouted as the boat lurched over even farther. Maya glared at James and within a second she had launched herself at him ready to kill him and Sirius, however this caused the boat to tip over completely, sending all of them into the cold water "JAMES! SIRIUS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Shouted Kamiya over the chaos, Remus looked over at the boat and saw that it had magically righted itself, and then he looked over at Maya, she was struggling against the water "I cant swim you idiots!" she shouted as she continued to struggle to stay above the water. All the other boats stopped and Hagrids boat quickly made its way to them "I told ye not te get inter any trouble James!" shouted Hagrid as he tried to get to where Mayas head was bobbing.

Maya couldn't hold herself up anymore and started to sink, She couldn't hold her breath for long as she sank deeper into the lake, she could feel her longs constricting _huh? _she thought as she struggled to swim_I'm drowning _Suddenly she felt something wrap around her body and hoist her upward, she looked down to see a giant tentacle wrapped around her, before she could do anything she felt a large hand enclose around her arm and pull her into the boat, as she gasped for air she could hear her sister yelling at James and Sirius and she saw Remus and Peter looking at her in concern. As soon as she caught her breath she shouted…. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Kamiya stopped shouting and stared at her "I'm sorry but did that episode damage your brain or something?" Maya laughed as everyone stared at her "Blimey" said Hagrid as he wrapped his giant moleskin coat around her shoulders "We thought ye were a gonner, how is tha awesome?" James, Sirius, and the others stared at her awaiting her answer, along with many of the kids who actually saw what had happened. "Well when I started to go deeper I felt something grab me and push me up, and when I looked around it was a giant tentacle helping me! Sirius was right! There is a giant squid! How is that not awesome that I got saved by the giant squid!" amazingly enough Maya said all of that in one breath, The group stood looking dumbfounded at her as she continued to grin "well as long as everythins aright I guess we should be movin on" the boats started to move again as everyone sat down "Maya were sorry we didn't mean for you to drown" said Sirius and and James as the looked at her with concern "Its ok guys she replied as she hung her arm around Kamiyas shoulder "If you guys hadn't done that I wouldn't have been rescued by the giant squid, you guys just made my life more exciting that's all" Kamiya smiled at her sister "Yeah but just because Maya forgave you doesn't mean I will, I'm going to get you guys back for that" she said as Remus added "I'm going to help her too, I'm cold and wet now and not very comfortable" Everyone laughed as the boats made their way to the castle.

As soon as their boat hit the dock everyone jumped out and followed the crowd behind Hagrid inside the castle. Every wall was lined with portraits shouting different things at the students while chatting with each other "Become a Slytherin!" one shouted as the other pushed him and shouted "No Gryffindor is the best house!" All the students were chattering about which house they were going to be in and Kamiya started to get worried "Maya?" she whispered to her sister "hmm?" "what if we end up in different houses" "trust me we wont, I'm sure the sorting thing will put us in the same house" "yeah but what if.." "there is no what if, the sorting is done alphabetically, so whatever house you get sorted into I will make sure I get in that house" "But what if I'm in Slytherin?" Maya smiled and replied "then I guess I'll see you there" A moment later the crowd stopped in front of two large oak doors inside the castle "Welcome Firs Years!" boomed Hagrid as he smiled at all the students "To the Grea Hall!" The doors opened wide and a gasp went throughout the crowd.

* * *

ooo! minor cliffhanger! lol I'm not sure when I'm going to have the next chapter, but hopefully sometime this week, I already have the story planned in my head all the way past the seventh book but I just cant find time to write it. I will try my best to update as often as possible, so until the next update please Read and Review! (if you dont I will make padfoot hurt you) 


End file.
